I will be home soon i promise
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This takes place during the first movie the only difference is that Tony and Pepper are already dating when he goes off to do his presentation.


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Pepper's p.o.v

I was waken by Jarvis I looked over and was saddened to see Tony was not lying next to me "Jarvis where is Tony?"

"He is down stairs Ma'am, should I notify him that you are awake?"

"No Jarvis that is fine" I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom and quickly showered got dressed and applied makeup as I was about to go downstairs I noticed a neatly wrapped birthday present sitting on top of a card

I opened the card and read it

_**Hey pep**_

_**I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday**_

_**And tell you as I do every day that I love you**_

I smiled and put it down and then opened the present it was a beautiful diamond incrusted necklace and on the back it said Tony loves Pepper I smiled and made my way downstairs I used the access code to get in and turned down his music

"Please don't turn down my music" I just rolled my eyes he sat down on one of the wheels of his hotrod and I walked over and sat on his lap I snuggled into his chest and he ran his hand thru my hair "Happy birthday baby, did you get your present?" I nodded

"It's beautiful Tony thank you" I reached up and kissed him on the lips and he turned it very heated very fast when we broke apart I giggled "you are supposed to be half way around the world right now, you do realize that right?" he just rolled his eyes

"How could I possibly leave before saying goodbye to my beautiful girlfriend" I smiled and gently kissed him one more time before getting up

"C'mon Tony" he groaned and pulled me into his embrace

"Alright but will you at least come with me to the airport to say goodbye?"

"I guess" I kissed him once more and started to walk upstairs as I was walking upstairs he gently slapped my butt

"TONY" I squealed but I continued walking when I walked to the kitchen and pulled out my laptop and started answering emails and I swear some days I just want to strangle these people I put my head down

"Hey you know the rules no working on your birthday" he came behind me and started to rub my shoulders and then reached over and closed my computer I wanted to argue but I knew there was not point. Tony grabbed my hand and we walked towards his car

I saw happy parked behind Tony's car he smiled at me and we continued towards the car as soon as I got in the passenger seat his hand immediately reached across and sat on my knee I put my hand on top of his and he started to drive

Tony drives incredibly fast but for some reason it did not scare me when we pulled in we got out and Tony laughed "I thought I lost you back there"

"You did sir I had to caught across Mahalen"

"Ah I see" Tony looked at me as I made my way towards him and we kissed fiercely and when we broke apart I smiled and said

"You be careful" he kissed me one more time

"Always babe" and walked away

I got in the back of the car and Happy drove me back to the Mansion

**Several hours later**

Even though Tony told me not to I still worked I was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and was about to turn on a movie when my phone rang I looked over and saw it was Rhodey

"Hey Rhodey what's up" he sounded slightly nervous

"Pepper I need you to sit down"

"Why" I asked suddenly becoming nervous but I did as he asked and sat down

"Pepper we were attacked on the way back to the airport and Tony…Tony is missing" my heart stopped beating I was in total shock I felt the phone slip from my hand and I fell sideways on the couch crying….

**Tony's p.o.v**

I woke up with a start I was breathing heavily I reached over for the tin of water sitting next to me but I fell over and as I tried to move I realized I was being pulled back by something I looked over and saw a car battery and the cords were leading towards my chest…..

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked

"What I did is to save your life, I got all the shrapnel out of your heart that I could but that electromagnet is keeping what I could not reach out" I took a deep breath then I looked down and saw that I was not wearing the cloths I was earlier

"Where is my suit, at least the jacket any way" I said quickly he pointed to the corner of the room where what was left of my jacket was I picked up the battery and carried it across the room and searched the pockets quickly and found my wallet exactly what I was looking for and when I opened it I was greeted by a picture of pepper and I smiled

"Pretty lady who is she?" I took a deep breath and looked at the man "my girlfriend and the love of my life" no matter what happened I had to stay alive so I could get home to her

**So tell me what you think and please review**


End file.
